warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
StarClan's Prophecy Book 12: Shadowstar's Rise
Prologue "The disease did not kill all of ThunderClan," Flameclaw said to Shadowstar. Shadowstar growled. Boulderstar suggested, "We should attack them." "No, we need to take over ShadowClan. Lets kill Graystar, and I will rule ShadowClan. I will also have all those new ShadowClan warriors on my side!" Chapter 1 A few days passed since Darkstar's death. The disease had left the clan and no one else had died. Whiteheart padded into the clearing to see how Swiftfoot was doing. "How are you doing?" "Fine. The kits are coming soon, though." Skystripe padded into the den happily and said, "I need to talk to you, alone." Whiteheart followed Skystripe outside the nursery. "Streamstripe and I are having kits!" "That's great, Skystripe, but..." "But what?" "Shes from a different clan. I don't know if its such a great idea." Skystripe sighed, "It'll be okay." Whiteheart hoped so. Chapter 2 Sunstar called a clan meeting and all the cats had gathered beneath the high rock. "Swiftfoot is expecting kits, and she can't continue mentoring Vinepaw," Sunstar said, "Moonclaw will be the mentor of Vinepaw until Swiftfoot returns to the warriors den." Vinepaw and Moonclaw got up and touched noses. A few more days passed. Whiteheart was out in tall pines training Graypaw. Whiteheart explained how to catch prey to Graypaw. Graypaw snuk up on the mouse, and then closed his paws around it. Graypaw killed it swiftly. Graypaw caught his first peice of fresh-kill! All of a sudden, Willowfur bounded toward Whiteheart and said, "Come here!" Whiteheart followed her into the nursery. There were two kits huddled next to Swiftfoot. Chapter 3 One kit was a gold tom, the other was a brown she-cat. "You had kits?" Whiteheart asked, both astonished and proud. "We had kits," Swiftfoot replied. "What are we going to name them?" Whiteheart asked. There was a short pause. Finally, she said, "You name the gold one, I'll name the brown one." "Okay." Whiteheart thought about it for a moment, He is gold, so it should have something to do with that. Finally, Whiteheart decided, "Brightkit. That's what his name will be." "Fernkit will be the other one," Swiftfoot said. Whiteheart was very proud. He was a father! Chapter 4 Sunstar and the cats who had gone to the gathering came into the clearing. Whiteheart didn't go, because he wanted to be with his kits. Sunstar lept onto the high rock and said, "Will all cats old enough to catch there own prey come beneath the high rock for a clan meeting." All the cats came. Whiteheart noticed Sunstar's voice sounded a little scared. Sunstar continued, "Graystar was not at the gathering." Murmers of confusion rose from the cats. "Instead of him was Shadowstar." Yowls came from the cats. "He has taken over ShadowClan. Graystar is his prisoner." Chapter 5 A few days had passed. One day, Sunstar called a clan meeting. He said, "We must fight Shadowstar and release the loyal ShadowClan cats. All warriors, come with me." Whiteheart and the other warriors followed Sunstar into the ShadowClan camp. Loyal ShadowClan cats were trapped in dens gaurded by BoneClan warriors. Sunstar yowled, "Attack!" Whiteheart began to battle. He saw Sharpfang and jumped on him. Sharpfang flung him off and bit into Whiteheart's neck, but Whiteheart pushed Sharpfang off him. He sunk his teeth into the black warrior's neck, killing him. Chapter 6 ThunderClan was losing the battle and retreating. Sunstar yowled, "Go back to the camp!" Whiteheart ran with the other ThunderClan warriors back to camp, but stopped when he heard a farmiliar voice yowl, "Help!" Whiteheart turned around and saw Skystripe being dragged into a den. Whiteheart yowled, "I'm coming!" and ran back into the camp. All of a sudden, he saw Boulderstar hit him on the head with his massive paw, and everything went black. Whiteheart woke up in a ShadowClan den. BoneClan gaurds were gaurding the entrance. Skystripe and Graystar were in the same den. He realized he was a prisoner. Chapter 7 A day had passed. The BoneClan cats were barely keeping the prisoners alive. Whiteheart got a small mouse every day. One day, Whiteheart said to Skystripe, "We need to get out of here!" "How?" he asked. Whiteheart thought a moment. Finally, he said, "I have an idea. Come here, Graystar." Graystar padded over to Whiteheart and asked, "What is it?" "I have a plan," Whiteheart whispered, "Here it is. One of us will get into a fight with the gaurds. The other two will get out of the den and run to ThunderClan camp. Hopefully, they won't realize we left until after we are out of site." "And what about to cat who fights the gaurd?" Skystripe asked. "After we get back to ThunderClan, we will tell Sunstar that we need to go back and rescue the prisoners." "Why don't we just wait for ThunderClan to rescue us, then?" "They don't know the best way to rescue us. We need to tell them." "Okay, who's the cat that fights the gaurd going to be?" Skysripe asked. "I will," Whiteheart said. "No, I will. Both of you only have one life. I have nine. I can spare one," Graystar said. "Okay," Whiteheart said, "Let's do it." Chapter 8 Graystar went up to the gaurd. It was Blackstripe. "Hey!" Graystar yowled. "What?" Blackstripe said as he turned around. "We are hungry!" Graystar spat. "Oh, shut up!" Blackstripe turner back around. Graystar jumped onto Blackstripe. "What are you doing?" Blackstripe spat. Graystar said, "We need more food!" and bit more into Blackstripe's neck. Whiteheart and Skystripe crept out of the den and headed for the entrance of the camp. All of a sudden, Boulderstar saw them and yowled, "The prisoners are escaping!" Whiteheart and Skystripe darted out of the camp, but a BoneClan warrior stopped Whiteheart by biting his leg and pulling him back. He saw Skystripe run out of sight. The warrior dragged Whiteheart back into the den with Graystar. "Hopefully Skystripe will get to ThunderClan camp," Graystar muttered. "I hope so, too." Chapter 9 That night, Whiteheart was woken up by a fsrmilar voice whispering, "Whiteheart, get up!" Whiteheart woke up and saw Snowstorm and Petalfoot in the den. Blackstripe was knocked out. "Come on!" Petalfoot whispered. Whiteheart and Graystar followed the two ThunderClan warriors out of the den. "Where's Sunstar?" Whiteheart asked. "He's sneaking in Shadowstar's den and kill him to end this war," Snowstorm replied. All of a sudden, a yowl came from one of the dens. Whiteheart ran into it and saw Sunstar's dead body lying on the ground with Shadowstar standing next to it, claws unsheathed. Graystar came into the den, too. Shadowstar yowled, "BoneClan, wake up! We are under attack!" All of the BoneClan cats padded out of their dens, ready to fight. Chapter 10 Shadowstar lept at Graystar and sliced his neck open. Graystar tried to leap onto Shadowstar, but when Graystar was in the air, Shadowstar stabbed his claws into Graystar's chest. Graystar yowled in ppain and fell over, unable to move because of his pain. Shadowstar sunk his teeth into Graystar's throat, killing him. All of a sudden, Sunstar got up. "Run, Whiteheart!" the ThunderClan leader yowled. Whiteheart ran out of the den with Sunstar following him. "Wait!" Whiteheart said, "I need to help Graystar!" Whiteheart ran back into the den. Shadowstar wasn't in it. Graystar's body was still not breathing. "Graystar?" Graystar's body did not move. Whiteheart realized Shadowstar killed him so badly, he lost all nine of his lives at once. Then, Whiteheart knew what Shadowstar was capable of. He knew that his clan needed to get out. Whiteheart ran out of the den and yowled, "We can't win! Retreat!" All of the cats ran back to ThunderClan. He and Skystripe were the only prisoners that were freed. Whiteheart retreated with all the other ThunderClan warriors. When they arrived back at camp, Whiteheart saw all of the cats were safe. Sunstar padded up to him, "Why did you tell everyone to retreat?" "Shadowstar killed all nine of Graystar's lives at once. We couldn't win." "Well, good. I don't know how we will win though. The only cat who could defeat him was Firestar, who is dead, and Goldenstar, who hasn't been seen in many seasons. Only someone who has the same blood as those two cats." "Did either of them have kits?" "Firestar had kits, but his grandkit's died before they had mates. However, his nephew, Cloudtail, had kits with Brightheart. In their second liter, they had Goldenstar. His mate was expecting kits, but she was captured by twolegs before she kitted. There are probably Goldenstar's kits out there, but we don't know where they are now."